Risen from the sands
by Lost Cause1
Summary: Can the soldier of tomorrow defeat the enemy of yesterday? Or will something unexpected happen?


Disclaimer: No characters of X-Men Evolution belong to me, they belong to other people and The God of all Comic Books Stan Lee, so don't send in the lawyers when I post this because I take no credit for these characters and I get no money.  
  
Foreword: This is a Alternative Universe, you will understand better if you read or watched the original X-Men. In this world Cable went back in time, but he went to ancient Egypt in a attempt to kill Apocalypse when he was young.so to all who always wanted Apocalypse to be something other then a bad guy, this story is for you.  
  
Chapter 1: The Alpha..  
  
Riding through the sands on his loyal camel, the Sandstormers, a fierce group of bandits that roamed the ancient Egyptian sands when the pyramids were young, and every day was a fight to survive in this land of Egypt 2,000 years ago.  
  
After a good plunder on a small town the Sandstormers set down to rest at a small oasis that they knew very well. Their leader Baahl, had rounded his tribe around him and he told them that he found something else that raid that was of great value.in his hand he held a baby, a baby boy to be exact. The boy' s skin was gray and had sand dried into his delicate skin.  
  
"Where did you find him?" A fellow stormer asked.  
  
"I saw him lying in the sand while we were escaping from the raid." He answered as he looked down at the boy in his arms.  
  
"What worth is he? He was probably abandoned by his own tribe, they must have done it because his skin is gray and that means that he is cursed." One bellowed at after seeing the child.  
  
"But isn't are tribes sole belief "survival of the fittest", this child was swallowed in the sand for many days and he has not perished, do you not see this child is one like "god" and he will be the strongest in Egypt, for he has proven himself to truly be a survivor in the harsh world" Baahl yelled out to his tribe and the tribe was so moved by his words that the all chanted his chosen name.  
  
"En Sabah Nur"."The First One"  
  
(Flash Forward 17 years)  
  
"Ah, my son what troubles you?" Baahl asked as he looked at his "son" gazing up at the stars. His "son" was already the strongest in the camp, the wisest in the tribe, and was already a proven leader, but something still troubled him.  
  
"It's just.although I love my life here.I can't help but feel I was destined for something else.something greater then this." En answered.  
  
"Well, that is something I can not disagree with you with. When I first found you, I thought you were the weakest creature in these lands and you deserved to rot there in the sands, but when I saw that you had been there for several days, I knew that I had found the strongest in these lands" Baahl said patting his son on the shoulder.  
  
This Baahl said not doubting himself, in the past fifteen years his son had learned all the beliefs of his tribe that solely followed "Survival of the Fittest", This he learned as he left his own comrads to die in the sands when they failed in battle, the weak were only there to make the strong stronger. For in this land and time, that was all there was needed to know.  
  
"I've made up my mind, I am going out tonight and I am going to see if I can see my fate in the stars that so many others have done" En said.  
  
"Then go, but we will be leaving at sunrise to make are next raid, and we will not know where we will be camping, so be here before then", Baahl said as he hugged his son and helped him load his camel to go off and journey alone.  
  
(Some where in the very far future)  
  
"Sir, you must not do this!", screamed a soldier standing next to the greatest freedom fighter known.  
  
"We've come to far.all the sacrifices.all the deaths.." He was saying before he started doing only when he was overfilled with pain, he let one tear run down his cheek and continued, "..it can all end here..it all can never happen..."  
  
He brushed the soldier aside as he walked towards a machine, which held a portal that would take him to the past. Before he entered he stood and thought of all the people he saw die in his quest, to right the wrongs in this terrible world. He had lost all that he held dear, he gained nothing but more misery, this was the same for every other living person in this terrible world, but he was putting it to a end here.not today..but in yesterday.  
  
He took a deep breath and walked into the portal.  
  
(Ancient Egypt)  
  
"Why am I here?" En screamed into the sky. He had been doing this for hours, he hoped that if he came out into the deepest part of the desert, her would find himself, but he was finding nothing but the stars looking down and laughing at him.  
  
En beat his fists into the ground and screamed out in frustration. He was something else, he was something greater, he was.he was.he was nothing at all.  
  
En packed up his camel and prepared to head back to the camp, he felt he had wasted his time, and had achieved nothing, if only there was a sign that would point him in the right direction.Little did he know that his wish was going to come true that night.  
  
Out of nowhere in a distance a bright flash appeared and it's light was brighter then the sun, he felt the gods had finally answered his call and he had to see if his destiny had finally come for him.Unfortunately it was really the call of his doom.  
  
When he reached the spot he saw a door like sphere opening and he stood astonished as another man walked out of it. En lept off his camel and headed for the man, the man looked at him and his left eye began to glow and he looked at En.  
  
"You butcherer, you will die in these sands which you rose from!" the stranger yelled, but it was in his language and in perfect dialect.  
  
(For those lost, En spoke a very ancient Egyptian language and Cable learned it from him when his left eye began to glow and he used his telepathy and learned the language and who he was)  
  
"Who are you? Are you a god?" En yelled as he ran to meet this man.  
  
"I'm no god, but millions suffered to prove that you were one!" the stranger yelled as he pulled out a strange looking weapon that fit in his hand.  
  
The stranger used the weapon to send out massive lines of light. En suddenly felt himself become hard and the light did not hurt him that much, but he was still amazed by the weapon, but also horrified of this man who believed that he was someone else.  
  
En pulled out his sword and charged at the man, while attacking he continued to asked, "Who are you?"  
  
The stranger who looked roughly his age only accused him of thing that he had not done and En had no idea who he was either. Although the stranger continued to shoot the light at him, En used his sword to block and reflect the light back at him.  
  
"Amazing, you are as strong here as you are in the future, but that won't stop me from stopping you here!" The stranger said as he caught En off guard and hit him with a staff.  
  
".future.?." En muttered to himself after being hit with the staff.  
  
"Your in pain.good.I want you to feel all of this" The man said as his eye glowed again and pushed En back 20 feet with some kind of invisible force.  
  
En got up and screamed, "I do not who you are or what you are, but I will not fall to your hands, I won't!" . En ran at an astonishing speed and tackled this man.  
  
The man got up and grunted, "Not.bad.but I'm in control of my powers and your just learning what your capable of!"  
  
"You mean.you and I.are the same?" En said as he also got up and grabbed his sword out of the sand.  
  
The man also picked up his staff and the 2 got into a sword-staff fight. The man then answered En's question, "Yes, you and me, were both mutants.but that doesn't mean that we have the right to use that power to make other people suffer and make them miserable!"  
  
With that the strangers eye glowed once again, even brighter then before and his staff started to glow as well, and he said, "This here is the primtar staff, there is a notch in it for each person I know that you killed, my wife among them.their power and mine is running through it, and there telling me to finish you now!"  
  
At the end of that saying, the stranger hurled it at En, the staff flew through the air at an unknown speed, and hitting him right in the chest..  
  
"And the answer to your question is my name is Nathan Grey, and I am an X- Man, but I will forever be known as Cable, the man who saved the world from "Apocalypse", who was supposed to be you, but no you are going to die before that ever happens." with that Cable called his staff back to him and walked back into the portal and disappeared.  
  
En lied there in the sand bleeding and dying, but he refused to die like this..he slowly started to feel like he was breaking up. going to pieces in a sense.En closed his eyes and fell asleep..  
  
(Weschester County, 2002)  
  
"Toad, will you turn that stupid music down!" Wanda yelled as she stormed up the stairs of the "Brotherhood Boarding House".  
  
"Okay, okay, chill out" Toad said fearing Wanda's hex altering powers.  
  
"Yeah sis, it's not everyone just going to do everything just to suit you" Pietro Maximoff, her twin brother said, as he ran in front of her to cut her off.  
  
"Well "brother", I say they better if they know what's good for them, no get out of my way!" Wanda screamed as she made all the light bulbs explode.  
  
"Wanda! Will you stop blowing up everything! It's hard enough with feeding Blob and to pay for everything you destroy" Lance said as he thought that Boom Boom was a blessing compared to Wanda.  
  
"I resent that!" Fred Dukes, the Blob, called from the stairs, with his mouth full of food.  
  
"Make me Fatty!" Lance, or known as Avalanche, made the floor rock under him making him fall to the ground.  
  
"Stop the violence!" Toad yelled from his room.  
  
Things were going down hill since Mystique left again and had nothing to support them but their friendship that had been forged from the fact that they all came from broken homes and had only each other to rely on. The Brotherhood was nothing more then a bunch of arguing teenagers compared to their rivals the X-Men. Just as all of them were about to have an all out free for all inside the house, their door was busted down and someone walked in..  
  
"Yo, there are more polite ways of coming in." Lance was saying before he was grabbed off the floor off the floor by this stranger dressed in clothes that would be better off as rags.  
  
" Put him down!" Toad yelled as he jumped down the stairs landing one of his superhuman kicks right in his chest, the stranger did not even flinch or budge, sending the toad back flying into a wall.  
  
Lance struggling used his powers and collapsed the entire wall on top of him setting himself free.  
  
"Who was that guy?" Lance said as he brushed himself off and continued, "Was he one of them X-Men flunkies?"  
  
At the sound of X-men, the stranger phased (like Shadow Cat) through and out of the rubble. Pietro ran down the stairs and landed a good 1000+ or more punches before the stranger knocked him into a wall as well.  
  
"I'll take care of this loser!" Wanda said as she made his clothes start on fire, revealing a gray person underneath, with thick black hair.  
  
"Wanda get out of the way!" Fred yelled as he jumped down the stairs hoping to squash whoever this was. Instead he was caught in midair and slammed into the ground as well.  
  
"Oh man." Wanda said as she used her powers every way that she could and tried to stop this person, only to see that he walked right through it.  
  
The stranger finally got hold of Wanda as all the boys got up and saw that he had her, the stranger then said in very slow, slurred English, " .X.Men.."  
  
  
  
(Very Far Future)  
  
Cable stepped out of the portal and was greeted by the soldier who was there whose name is Kane, and he asked him, "Tell me what the world is like now that he never existed?" Cable said smiling.  
  
"I'm sorry to report sir..but nothing has changed.." Kane said as he looked down at the ground.  
  
"What!" Cable said as he ran outside the building that the time machine was located in and saw that nothing had changed at all, all that he went through was for nothing, all those who died to get a hold of the time machine deaths were in vain.  
  
Cable cries out and stumbles from exhaustion.  
  
  
  
Chapter 2 coming soon. 


End file.
